I Never Go Back On My Word
by anth3m
Summary: Naruto snatched Sasuke's hand, "Sasuke, do you still promise to not kiss anyone else? Because we both agreed we love each other?" His voice was sad and innocent, still too young to understand the concept of kissing. SasuNaru with some ItaDei. AU.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text written below. **

**Prolouge;**

* * *

"I'm bored!" A young blonde exclaimed for the billionth time. At 5, Uzumaki Naruto was a little bundle of energy. He never stopped moving, or smiling, or _talking_. Anyone would find it annoying, except for those close to him only because they were used to the nonstop chatter; those close to him being his parents Minato and Kushina, and the Uchiha's, Fugaku, Mikoto, and their sons Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke was also 5, though he was more reserved and smart in his actions, he was the blonde's best friend. To everyone he was a prodigy, though not nearly as exceptional as his older brother Itachi. Only Naruto thought Sasuke was better than Itachi, but mostly because he thought that Itachi was icky.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know!" Naruto rolled off Sasuke's bed and on to the floor. The blonde brightened, "Actually I do know! We should go spy on your brother!"

Sasuke was hesitant to accept Naruto's idea. "Brother has Deidara over and when Deidara is over brother says not to go near them."

"That's what makes it fun!" The blonde dragged out the 'U'.

"I don't-" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto pulling him out of his room and down the hall. Itachi's door was closed a sign saying "Keep out!" taped to it. On a slip of paper in unusually sloppy handwriting "That means you, Sasuke!' was written.

"See!" The raven whispered. "It says keep out!"

Naruto grinned, "It says 'Sasuke', not 'Naruto'. I can go in." Naruto twisted the door knob slowly, and carefully pushed open the door. He was quiet for about 5 seconds.

Itachi sat on his desk chair. But it wasn't only him who sat there.

A blonde with hair a little darker than Naruto's was pressed against him. His eyes were closed but Naruto noticed a thin line of black makeup sort of like his friend Gaara's. Naruto knew this blonde as Deidara.

Deidara's lips were attached to Itachi's, his armed grasping the raven's neck. Their tongues rolled together in a way that made Naruto's face twist in disgust. Deidara pulled back to breath, only to be forced back by Itachi. Until Naruto pushed the door fully open and ran in circles screaming "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Sasuke, please take your friend outside." Though Itachi's tone was gentle, the glare screamed the order.

"Y-Yes big brother." Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him out into the garden. He ignored the constant mutters of 'ew ew ew ew ew' and 'it can't be unseen!' Sasuke sat on one of the large rocks lining the pond, "I told you it was a bad idea!"

Naruto was still completely pale, "But you saw it too! They were kissing with their tongues! It was soooooo gross." Naruto paced back and forth, hitting his head to try to knock the memories out of his head. "And they were both boys. Deidara might look like a girl but he's a boy and boys are only supposed to kiss girls."

Sasuke blushed, "Not always. Mr. Kakashi and Mr. Iruka kiss a lot. A lot of boys kiss other boys. It's not _that_ weird."

"But also you're only supposed to kiss someone you love!" Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around Itachi and Deidara.

"Well maybe they do love each other." Sasuke stood up for his older brother, his brother deserved to be respected.

"But they're both boys! Gah, you can't love another boy!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Yes you can, I love you and you love me, you told me so. We're both boys." Sasuke's blush returned, this time bigger.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He did love Sasuke, the young raven was his best friend. But Sasuke was also a boy. He still didn't understand. Maybe it was okay for two boys to love each other and kiss. But if Sasuke and Naruto loved each other how come they didn't kiss?

"Sasuke, if we love each other, why don't we kiss." Naruto sat on the rock next to Sasuke. His sky blue eyes sparkled with innocence and curiosity. Sasuke's black orbs showed confusion as he pondered the question.

"I dunno." Not even a second after Sasuke had finished speaking Naruto smashed his lips against the other boy. His lips were puckered awkwardly and his eyes were screwed shut, but it but he still managed to kiss the raven. Through the 3 second peck both boys were completely still. Everything was completely still, until Naruto pulled back.

"Okay, since we love each other and no one else, you can only kiss me and I can only kiss you." Sasuke nodded slowly when Naruto stuck out his pinky, "Pinky promise so it's for real."

Sasuke smiled and twisted his pinky around his best friend's, "Pinky promise."

-SNS-

2 years later the boys could be found up in a tree fort they made a year before. Sasuke announced that he was moving. His father had been promoted to a job in a town called Otogakure which was, much to Sasuke and Itachi's disappointment, a 10 hour drive.

"So… When are you leaving?" Blue refused to meet black as Naruto focused on the wooden floor.

"Soon, Itachi went to go tell Deidara and as soon as he picks me up we're leaving." The youngest Uchiha was heartbroken about having to move away from his best friend. Whenever he was with Naruto he felt all warm and fuzzy and happy. He didn't experience the butterflies in his belly when anyone else smiled at him. He didn't want to give up his sunshine, but he wasn't very good at showing it.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Naruto's eyes held tears, but would not let them fall.

"I might not be coming back."

Suddenly, Naruto was attached to Sasuke's side. His arms were wrapped tightly around the raven, his head pressing against the others chest. "You can't go! Who else do I have?" Naruto shook in Sasuke's arms.

"You'll make more friends, better friends."

"None of them will be you, though." Naruto moved his grip from his best friend's waist to his arm, sticking to it like a leech. "Please don't go."

"Stop being such a girl. It's not the end of the world."

"It might as well be! I'm never going to see you again! What if you forget about me? What if I forget about you? I don't want to forget about you!" Tears dripped down Naruto's cheeks as the young boy spoke. What was he going to do? Sasuke couldn't leave him! Who else would play with him and make fun of him and sleep over at his house? No one else liked the blonde, but Naruto didn't know why. Sasuke was his only friend, and now he was leaving forever!

"You won't forget about me. I made you a present so you wouldn't." Sasuke pulled out a gift wrapped in orange from behind the couch they sat on. How Sasuke got it there was unknown.

Naruto looked at the raven with wide eyes, now a little red. Sasuke smiled slightly and handed Naruto the gift. It was flat and square and big, and the wrapping paper was quickly removed to reveal what it was: A collage.

In a giant frame, black and white pictures of Naruto and Sasuke were glued to poster board. All the pictures were of the boys together: hugging, running, smiling, crying. In the center of the poster, the biggest picture was of Naruto's 6th birthday party when Sasuke had decided to give his friend a kiss on the cheek for a birthday present. Naruto had one eye shut, his other eye wide open with joy evident in them. His mouth was stretched in a grin as Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

The only colour on the poster was a large orange 'N' above a large blue 'S'. The letters were cut from thin tissue paper, making them transparent enough to see the photos behind the letters.

"It's so cool, Sasuke! Did you do this by yourself?"

"My mom helped me make the pictures black and white and cut out the N and S, but I did everything else!" Sasuke smiled. He was proud of his work and wanted most of the credit, even if his mother had helped him with a little more than what he'd said.

"I love love love it! I'm going to keep it forever!" Naruto threw his arms around his best friend one again, tightening them when he heard approaching footsteps. He knew it was Itachi coming to call Sasuke but he didn't want to let the raven go. Tears threatened to spill again, but he wanted to be strong so Sasuke didn't tease him for being a girl.

"Sasuke, it's time to go." Itachi's voice was usually monotone and emotionless, but now he sounded completely _empty_.

Sasuke's voice matched Itachi's, "Coming brother." He wiggled out of Naruto's grip and opened the latch of the tree house.

Naruto snatched Sasuke's hand, "Sasuke, do you still promise to not kiss anyone else? Because we both agreed we love each other?" His voice was sad and innocent, still too young to understand the concept of kissing.

Sasuke giggled and quickly pressed his lips to Naruto's, though he was smart, he couldn't really grasp it either. "Pinky promise," he hooked his pinky around Naruto and looked into sky blue eyes one last time. "Good bye, Naruto."

The young blonde watched as his best friend walked away with his brother. He could see Sasuke's arms going up to wipe away tears.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text written below. **

**10 Years Later**_  
_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was absolutely _giddy_. Though his face showed no emotion, the child inside of him was running in circles screaming 'Deidara, Deidara, Deidara'. After 10 years, he was moving back to his hometown Konohagakure and in with his old boyfriend Deidara. Not only that, but he had formed a plan to get his little brother back together with his old friend Naruto, who has been the topic of every conversation Sasuke had with Itachi when he learned that he was also moving in with Deidara.

"Do you think he'll still live there? Do you think we'll go to the same school? What if we do? Oh God Itachi, I won't be able to face him! He'll make fun of me for that stupid fucking promise we made! Of course he wouldn't have-"

"Shut up or I'll cut you." Thank God for Suigetsu. Suigetsu was an orphaned child Sasuke had met when he was fourteen. The two became quick friends, and have been since, although sometimes they regret it. Sasuke had asked Suigetsu to come with them, since the white haired boy hated everything about Otogakure.

The three were currently entering Konohagakure, and Sasuke looked like he was ready to scream. Over the past three years Suigetsu had known him, Sasuke _never_ showed this much emotion. This Naruto kid must be pretty important if he had Sasuke biting into his lip so hard he bled.

Sasuke had fallen in love with Naruto. It had been 10 years and he'd never been attracted to anyone he saw, except for the sunshine-blonde haired, cerulean-blue eyed, sun kissed boy that haunted his thoughts. Was it weird that he was madly in love with someone who he hadn't seen for a majority of his life?

Probably.

"What if he's taken? Oh my God, what if he's homophobic?" Sasuke hadn't thought of that before. When they were kids they once spoke about boys kissing other boys when Naruto saw Itachi and Deidara kissing. At first Naruto had said it wasn't right, but Sasuke said something to change his mind- though he couldn't remember what. What if Naruto had thought back on it, and realized that Sasuke was wrong and that being gay was a sin?

Sasuke would _die_.

"Itachi, do you think we'll be at the same school? Oh fuck, what if we are?"

"How would I know?"

Of course, Itachi did know. Actually, he made _sure_ they attended the same school. He had called the Uzumaki's a week beforehand and asked what school Naruto was going to. He had told them that Sasuke was returning, but told them to keep it a secret so Sasuke could surprise Naruto. Afterwards, he was forced to listen to Minato and Kushina ramble about how good it was to hear from him again and that once he was back in Konohagakure he and Sasuke should go over for dinner.

It was around 2 in the morning on Saturday when the three had finally pulled into the driveway of the new house.

Deidara was an artist who made works for whoever would pay. He was an at-home artist and didn't have a real business, but he made $100 to $200 for each work. He had started when he was 17, and did things for his friends. Soon his friends told their friends who told their friends who told everyone else and he had about 2 works per week. He'd saved up for a while now, and with the money he had combined with the money Itachi had inherited, they had more than enough for a nice house.

The three knew the basics of the house: It was 3 stories with 5 rooms, 2 with en suites. One room was in the basement, 2 on the second floor, and 2 on the top floor. The main floor had the kitchen with a connecting dining room, and a large living room. Itachi and Deidara were taking the master bedroom on the third floor, Suigetsu was taking the room in the basement, and Sasuke was taking the room with the en suite on the 2nd floor.

The rooms had basic furniture, beds and closets, but nothing big. They were going shopping for their new furniture after they had settled.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Suigetsu." Itachi popped the trunk and exited the car.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Sasuke muttered from the moment he left the car to the moment he stood in the entrance way of the house. He looked around, "Nice" was all he said before returning to his mantra.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Suigetsu pointed at his friend who looked like a storm cloud was hovering over only him.

"Not until he and Naruto get together." Itachi followed Sasuke with his eyes, enjoying his brother's misery.

"What if they don't?"

"Oh, trust me, they wi-" Itachi was cut off by a loud scream of "MINI-TACHI!" and "Get off me, you maniac."

"I'm guessing that's-"

"Deidara," Itachi finished. A small smile showed on his face, and Suigetsu was starting to wonder if moving in was a good idea. _Both _Uchiha's were showing emotion. The world must be ending.

Deidara came flying down the stairs, his long dark-blonde hair streaming behind him. His blue eyes had a thick layer of eye-liner around them, emotion swirled within them. "Ita!" He shouted, he threw himself at the raven unaware of the white-haired boy with worry clear across his face.

When Itachi hugged the pshyco blonde back, Suigetsu waited for the giant meteor to strike the Earth.

"SASUKE, WHY IS YOUR STOIC BROTHER SHOWING EMOTION?" Suigetsu called when no sudden death occurred. When Suigetsu had made his presence known, Deidara turned to him.

"You must be Suigetsu, un. I'm Deidara," he smiled.

"This is fucking weird. I'm going to bed." Suigetsu slung his bag over his shoulder, heading to his room in the basement. Maybe he could sleep the insanity off?

"Sasuke's still freaking out about Naruto. Did you make sure we enrolled him in the right school?" Since Itachi couldn't do it himself, he put Deidara in charge of making absolute sure that everything was going to go as planned. He knew that Naruto still lived in his old house, and that he was attending Konoha High, but he had to make absolute sure.

"Yeah. I also learned that he still regularly hangs around their treehouse." Deidara was a master of stalking, and it went to good use.

"That's interesting. I'll have to tell Sasuke to go there back there sometime."

On the other side of this story, in the treehouse previously mentioned, sat a blue-eyed, blonde-haired teen. He couldn't sleep.

He had overheard his parents talking to his soul-mate's brother on the phone.


	3. He's Back!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text written below.**

**He's Back!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's here! Why would my mom ask his brother over for dinner if he still lived all the way out in Otogakure?" Naruto was pacing back and forth in his best friend, Sakura Haruno's room. With them were their other few friends: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanako Ino, and Sabakuno Gaara.

"Calm down Naru, it's just a guy." Ino didn't understand what he was all worked up about. "Besides, it's been 10 years. What if he doesn't even remember you?"

"Ino!" Sakura scolded.

'What?' Ino was going to say, but she saw the look on Naruto's face. His bright blue eyes were wide open and blank. His hands were cupped over his mouth, as to stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs. He was slightly trembling. Had her words affected him that much?

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure he'll remember you. You're kinda hard to forget," Kiba tried to reassure him.

What they didn't know was that Naruto had tuned them all out after his last statement. _What if Sasuke had broken their promise? _Naruto never went back on his word, never. Besides, no girl really had an interest in him. Hinata had a crush on him during middle school, but Kiba quickly changed that. It wouldn't work out either; Naruto was gay.

Sasuke wouldn't be.

And being gorgeous, mysterious, broody Uchiha Sasule (or so Naruto had imagined the boy at his current age), what girl wouldn't want him? He probably had his own fanclub. He'd probably kissed someone else once he moved away.

What was Naruto supposed to do? He couldn't just walk up to Sasuke and say 'Hi, remember me? Uzumaki Naruto?' He couldn't just wait a little bit for Sasuke to settle in and then ask him out on a date.

"I've got it. I'll forget about him!" Naruto spun around to face his friends. "I'll act like I never knew him, then maybe we can become friends again!"

"That's stupid," Gaara stated. "Just ask him if he remembers you. Don't immediately tell him that he's your 'soul-mate' but continue from where you left off."

"But where we left off was me telling him I loved him, and then he kissed me! That's not exactly the best place to continue from after 10 years!" Naruto started pacing again, "If I pretend that we were never friends then I can't mess up from the start."

All his friends thought at the same time: _He's an idiot. _

"Um, what if _he_ wants to c-continue were you l-left off?" Hinata suggested.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Sasuke remembering me was unlikely. But him actually wanting to be with me is just _crazy_." After wiping away some tears from laughing so hard he continued, "I wish it were true, but it's not going to happen, Hinata." Hinata looked down, sad that Naruto was brushing off any hope.

"Don't be so negative. It doesn't suit you," Gaara crossed his arms.

"I'm not being negative; I'm being realistic."

"No, realistic would be saying 'Maybe there's a chance that he remembers me. I'll ask him, and if he doesn't then we can go back to being friends and after a while- maybe something more.'"

"You're all crazy! You don't know Sasuke-"

"Well, neither do you. You haven't seen him for so long. Maybe he's changed; maybe he's the exact opposite than what you imagined." Ino wasn't helping with making Naruto feel better, but she was right.

What if Sasuke wasn't the Sasuke that Naruto used to know or the Sasuke that Naruto pictured him to be? What if he wasn't as cold and far away from everyone? Maybe he was kind and sweet and nice to everyone. Maybe if Naruto did just straight up ask Sasuke if he remember him the raven would say 'yes' or 'no' and not think he was mental. Maybe Naruto still had a chance.

The blonde laughed at the thought.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. He was stressed about this whole Sasuke coming back thing. He needed to calm down. "I'm going to the treehouse for a while. I need to clear my head." And with that, he left.

Naruto went to the old treehouse once a day, not even when he was ill did he not visit his favourite place. The treehouse was the only place Naruto could really relax and calm down. Over the years he'd patched it up a bit, seeing as how it was sort of rotting and the materials they used when they had first built it weren't very strong. He'd brought in some new beanbags and had a few blankets and sleeping bags inside a small cabinet for when he didn't feel like going back home. Inside a cooler Naruto had stored some fruit and water and some other snacks. If he wanted to, Naruto could probably live here.

But only Naruto. No one else was allowed up here. It was his and Sasuke's treehouse and Naruto had reinforced that rule for as long as he could remember. Kiba once tried to get in, but Naruto had kicked him out before he could even poke his head through the hatch. Everyone understood why it was so important to him so they never disrespected his rule.

Him, his friends, and his parents were the only people that knew the treehouse was located far in the east side of the forest that no one ever entered; so there was no real worry about anyone else entering.

Naruto flopped against a beanbag and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, he stared directly at the poster Sasuke had made him all those years ago.

_"Sasuke, do you still promise to not kiss anyone else? Because we both agreed we love each other?"_

_"Pinky promise."_

Naruto smiled to himself. He wanted to believe that Sasuke had forgotten about him. It would make everything easier; He wouldn't have to worry about messing up and his heart would beat normally. But for some reason the blonde couldn't bring himself to really think that Sasuke had forgotten about him. In fact, he believed that Hinata was right.

Sasuke still loved him. He could feel it.

He wouldn't take that risk, though. He would act like Sasuke was just a new kid in town, and then make friends with him, and then maybe go further. He couldn't just start out like Gaara had suggested. Although the blonde was known for doing things without thinking, this was important. It was indeed a stupid idea, but it was safe, right?

Naruto took a deep breath. He hadn't thought this hard about anything in his life.

"I haven't seen you for more than half my life, yet you're able to make me go completely crazy," Naruto chuckled. Love was funny.


	4. First Day: Forgotten

**Bonjour, I just wanted to let you know that **

**1. Thank you so much for your reviews, I love getting them- GIVE ME MOAR. Please. **

**2. A lot of you don't want me to abandon this story and I won't because I've nothing better to do. **

**And 3. I've updated once every day so far but I'm not that fast of a writer so I'll do my best for daily updates, but I can assure you that you'll get a chapter every Saturday and Sunday. **

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text written below. **

**First Day: Forgotten**

* * *

"Oh shit!" Sasuke cried as he pulled Suigetsu back behind a corner. "That's him. He's right there. That's Naruto." Sasuke peered around the corner and pointed to the God-like blonde surrounded by a small group of people. The group included a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, another girl with bleach-blonde hair a deep blue eyes, a girl with pale lavender eyes and long blackish-blue hair underneath the arm of a boy with brown hair and canines that poked through his lips, and a red haired boy with green eyes and an aura that screamed 'look at me and die'.

However, Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the blonde. He'd gotten tall, maybe a few inches taller than Sasuke. He had muscle, but he wasn't buff. His hair was a little longer and wilder, but looked hot as fuck. He still had scars on his cheeks from an accident that happened when he was younger, but now they were more defined. And his eyes - Oh Lord those eyes – they were wide and playful and the most gorgeous shade of blue Sasuke had seen in a long time. Sasuke melted right then and there.

Sasuke only realized he was staring when Naruto's eyes caught his for a split second. There had been no reaction from the blonde, so Sasuke wondered briefly if Naruto had even seen him. He was between glad that Naruto didn't approach him because he would've either passed out or kissed him right there, and disappointed that the blonde didn't run to him screaming 'Sasuke!'

"There's this thing called breathing, you might want to try it sometime." Suigetsu hit Sasuke on the back, causing the raven let out the breath of air he'd been holding in for the past minute.

"Shut up."

Suigetsu smirked, "There was barely any venom in that, Sasuke. What had that boy done to you?"

Sasuke poked his head around the corner again, "Nothing, let's go now. He isn't looking." Sasuke made his was down the hall to where his first class was at a quicker pace than everyone else, but not fast enough to grab attention.

The two boys made their way to their first period class and sat in the back. Only a few other people were there and Sasuke recognized 2 of them. The girl with pink hair from Naruto's group of friends and another raven male named Shikamaru, who attended the same kindergarten as he did.

_I wonder who else I know goes here_, Sasuke thought as he waited for the class to fill and start. He'd seen some familiar faces, a little different from what he'd remembered but familiar nonetheless.

Speaking of faces, Sasuke wondered what it was about his that had made every girl he had passed stare at him or try to attach themselves to him. Even now, there were 5 girls surrounding his desk, one of them being the pinkette.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"You new here? I could show you around."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's your name?"

"Wanna go out?"

"We would be a great couple!"

They were purring.

He did the best he could to ignore them, until they started to attach themselves to him. Then he glared at each of them with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. Two of the girl eep-ed and backed off quickly, while the pinkette didn't make a move. She simply sat in the seat next to him.

"Hurano Sakura, pleasure to meet you. It's usually my job to show new kids around, so after class I'll give you a tour. You don't really have much of a choice; I just thought I'd tell you beforehand."

"Uh, thanks. I'm Hozuki Suigetsu and this cold bastard is Uchiha Sasuke. He's probably currently planning the best way to dispose of you, so you should probably be afraid."

Sakura laughed, "I'm pretty sure one of my friends is a murderer already, so I'm used to this kind of attitude." Though he knew it was meant to be a joke, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the redhead in the group from earlier had killed someone. "You should eat with us at lunch, so you won't be lonely."

Suigetsu grinned as Sasuke tensed, "That's a _fantastic_ idea isn't it, Sasuke?" He nudged Sasuke's side, enjoying toying with the raven. "Sitting with you and your _friends_ at lunch would be great." He directed towards Sakura.

"Okay…" She said slowly, slightly freaked out by the friends' odd behavior.

-SNS-

"…And finally, the cafeteria. By now, it should probably be lunch-" queue lunch bell, "right about now. I'll show you to my regular table until my friends arrive."

Sakura had shown Suigetsu around the school, pointing out things to do and not do in each class depending on teachers, giving out the gist of work they do, little pieces of advice to help them survive the school. The only words Sasuke said the entire time were "Shut up, Suigetsu," whenever he made a remark that had something to do with Naruto.

Sakura lead them toward a table near the back as the cafeteria started to fill up. Suigetsu and Sakura chatted while Sasuke watched the door, not-so-patiently waiting for his blonde to walk in. The question will he remember me? tore at his mind but he pushed it back. Of course Naruto would remember him, they were best friends. Even if it didn't hit at first glance, surely Naruto would catch it soon after.

Finally, the blonde walked in with his friends and Sasuke's fist tightened. He'd never been this nervous in his life. It seemed like forever before the others finally reached the table.

"Hey Sakura! Who're they?" Kiba nodded his head towards the two newcomers beside his pink-haired friend.

"This is Suigetsu and Sasuke; they're new here so I thought it'd be nice to let them sit with us. Suigetsu and Sasuke, this is Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, and," Sakura looked at Sasuke briefly before finishing off the list with "Naruto."

A chorus of 'Nice to meet you's sounded, but nothing from Naruto. He was staring at Sasuke, but he said nothing. After a short while, Naruto took a breath and smiled brightly. "Uzumaki Naruto, number one unpredictable knucklehead at Konoha High, pleasure getting on your nerves!"

Sakura felt bad for the raven beside her as she heard his heart drop to the ground and shatter, though his eyes gave no hint of anything. Sasuke gave a quick 'Hn' and quickly looked down to pick at his food.

_He… He really doesn't remember me? Of course I wasn't expecting him to fall back in love with me again as soon as he_ _saw me, but I thought_ _he'd at least remember me…_

Sasuke didn't get to see the look of regret and sadness in Naruto's cerulean eyes. Sasuke had no reaction to him. _He forgot about me._


	5. Second Day: Tutoring

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text written below.**

**Second Day: Tutoring**

* * *

"He is fucking gorgeous, Sakura! It took all of my strength not jump him when I saw him this morning." Naruto was frustrated. He knew Sasuke would be good looking, but he was downright sexy with his flawless pale skin that contrasted his onyx eyes and dark hair that hadn't changed too much since he was 7, aside from the bangs. He was slightly shorter than Naruto, but taller than most others. He was skinny, but still looked strong.

What Naruto would give to see the boy shirtless.

"Yes, Naruto, I can see that he's incredibly handsome. In fact, had I not known who he was I'd have probably flirted with him." Sakura didn't mention that she _did _flirt with him when she didn't know who he was.

Naruto had to figure out who to go for a while without completely turning to mush under Sasuke's glare. Sasuke had forgotten about him, so Naruto suddenly announcing that he loved the raven was out of the question. Maybe he would ease into it?

Naruto groaned. "I can't wait that long, Sakura! And what if he doesn't even want to be my friend, boyfriend much less."

_We tried to tell you, Naruto, _Sakura thought. "It was your idea, either stick with it or just ask him."

"But you saw the look on his face! He didn't even try to introduce himself to me. I must've freaked him out. Oh God, now he'll never want to go near me!" Naruto slammed his head against his wall multiple times. This whole thing was turning into a disaster! Here he was, so confident and ready to restart with Sasuke, and suddenly upon seeing the raven again he was on the verge of tearing his hair out. "Ok, calm down, I can do this." Naruto took deep breaths as he muttered to himself, completely aware of Sakura's eyes on him.

"We gotta leave in 5, so hurry up with your plan."

"Shh! I'm thinking!" Even Naruto could admit that was new, but he dismissed the thought quickly and continued brainstorming. The entire time the thoughts '_actually ask Sasuke if he remembers you_' and '_tell Sasuke that you used to be best friends and that you've developed a crush on him, then go from there_' never occurred. But, of course the thought '_avoid him to the best of your ability and then you won't have to deal with your problem as much_' did. The blonde knew that it was one of the more stupid - okay, one of the stupidest - plans that he'd ever had, but it worked for now and they had to leave for school.

-SNS-

Right. Why _wouldn't_ Sasuke be in almost all of his classes?

Naruto huffed as the raven sat in the back of the classroom, Suigetsu trailing behind him. Naruto tapped his pencil against his notebook before scratching 'S + N' inside a small heart. Realizing that he was turning into a love-struck _girl, _he erased it with a sigh.

"Good morning, class." The oh-so-late teacher greeted as he finally entered the class. Naruto groaned inwardly again, every year this teacher gave a Naruto a tutor, and every year his tutor would be the person at the top of the class. He'd been lucky enough that his friends Shikamaru and Neji were geniuses, but now that neither of them were in this class meant one thing.

Sasuke would be tutoring them. Even if Sasuke wasn't at the very top, this teacher knew of their previous bond and also knew that Naruto was gay, and the pervet would do anything to get Naruto a boyfriend.

"Good morning, Mr. Kakashi." The class said in unison.

Hatake Kakashi was only 26, and refused to be called Mr. Hatake because he didn't want to be adressed as 'an old man would.'

Kakashi knew about Naruto's and Sasuke's bond because he was a previous pre-school helper when he was younger. That, and because Naruto often spoke about Sasuke when he went to visit his godfather Iruka- Kakashi's husband. Now that he knew Sasuke was back and that Naruto loved him, Kakashi figured he'd be doing the world a favour by helping get them together.

"Ah, I see a familiar face today! Uchiha Sasuke, I haven't seen you in forever. You've gotten so big! I remember when you were short and chubby." The class snickered, but Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips upon seeing the man who taught him to tie his shoes. "Would you mind seeing me after class? I'd like to talk to you about tutoring." The silver-haired man glanced at Naruto.

"Hn."

"Oh, I see you aren't as vocal as when you were little. I remember when you went on and on about Na-" Sasuke's amused eyes fell dark and deadly as he shot the mab a glare that could win a war. Kakashi caught the look and corrected himself, "About nothing important." His eyes curved into upside-down _U_s.

"Anyways, enough about _my_ past. Let's learn about the past of our great country," Kakashi finally commenced class. "If you turn to page 94 of your books you'll see..."

-SNS-

After the bell had rung signalling the end of school, students flooded the halls eager to leave this hell-hole. Naruto and Sasuke were some if those eager students but they waited for Kakashi to return from the washroom to talk about the tutoring.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room after the crowded hallways hushed. Each boy looked at everything but each other, not wanting to give in to their desires.

Naruto broke the silence, by coughing into his hand. "So... You're top of the class?"

Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice while in front of the beautiful blonde.

After an eternity, Kakashi walked into the room. "Ah, you're still here," he smiled beneath his mask. "Well, Sasuke, Naruto here is at the bottom of his class, and since you're at the top I'd like you to tutor him. Simple enough," Kakashi explained. "Just help him with his homework and review what we've covered in class to make sure he understands."

"Hn."

"Alright, I'd like you to start today," Kakashi finished and shooed them out.

Once out of the school Sasuke asked, "So do you want to go to my house? My brother and his boyfriend are out, but my friend Suigetsu will be there."

Naruto responed quickly with a yes. Naruto hadn't yet told his parents that Sasuke didn't remember him, and he knew that if they saw the raven again his mother would go on and on about their childhood and how Naruto wouldn't stop rambling about how much he missed Sasuke over the years. That wouldn't make his situation any better.

As he though about the question more, he learned some new things. Sasuke lived with his brother, who Naruto remembered as Itachi.

"What about your parents?" The blonde inquired. Uchiha Fugaku was a little intimidating at times, especially to a little Naruto, but he seemed nice and more friendly after you spent almost every day for 7 years at his house. Naruto was sure that Uchiha Mikoto was an angel.

"They passed away in a car crash recently, that's why I'm here in the first place." Sasuke stated this firmly, his voice steady and without any sadness. He loved his parents a lot, but his pride would not allow him to show a weakness that great.

"Oh. And your brother has a boyfriend..." Naruto trailed off as he almost finished the sentance with 'Deidara,' but if someone who didn't remember Sasuke remembered who his older brother's boyfriend was it was bound to cause suspiscion.

"Yes, his boyfriend of 12 years, in fact. Problem?" Sasuke growled. However annoying Itachi was, Sasuke would defend him til' his death.

"No, not at all," Naruto grinned, trying to break the heavy atmosphere. He noted that Itachi must still be with Deidara if it's been 12 years. "Actually, I'm gay as well."

Inner Sasuke exploded. Uzumaki Naruto, who Sasuke had been madly in love with since forever, who Sasuke thought was 100% straight, had just confresse that he was gay to someone he knew as a stranger.

"Oh," was all Sasuke said though in his mind he was chanting _Don't jump him. Don't jump him. Don't jump him._

"We're here." Sasuke quickly walked up his driveway

"This is your house?!" Naruto called. The house was huge! "Are Itachi and Deidara fucking _loaded_ or something?!" In his amazement, Naruto completely forgot that he wasn't supposed to know the names of Sasuke's brother and boyfriend.

Sasuke froze, eyes wide, then turned slowly. "What did you just say?"

_Shit_.


	6. Itachi's Idiot Fiancé

**Gyaa! Sorry for not updating Sunday, I was busy doing everything with school. So glad it's almsot over! Anyways, I have a few one-shots for you guys, but I don't know if you want them or not. Most of them are Sasunarusasu, but I also have an Itadei and Alois x Ciel. OFF TOPIC. ANYWAYS. ON WITH THE STORY:**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text written below.**

**Itachi's Idiot Fiancé**

* * *

"No, it was the Shodai Hokage that battled with Uchiha Madara. See? Hashirama Senju." Sasuke had been leaning against Naruto almost the entire session, his warm breath against the blond's neck caused Naruto to shiver time to time. Naruto tried his best to focus, but the boy next to him was too distracting.

After Sasuke swore that he was sinply hearing things since he was used to his brother being called Itachi and his boyfriend being called Deidara, he shrugged off his confusion. For the past 3 hours he'd been trying to tell Naruto about the founders of the towns in this country. Naruto had learned that his grandmother Tsunada was a decendant of the first founder and that his father was named after the fourth.

"Why did they battle in the first place?" Naruto inuired, attempting to look as though he understood what Sasuke was saying.

Sasuke ran his hand down his face, "Because - You know what, it's getting late. We've done enough for today." It was almost 6:00, and Itachi would be home soon. And if Itachi had seen Naruto it could only lead to-

"We're back!" A different blond called from the entrance way.

"Who's that with you Sasuke?" Itachi smirked, already knowing who the bright blond head belonged to.

Sasuke stood. "Itachi, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my brother Itachi. The thing next to him is Deidara."

"Hey!" Deidara crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"He's right Sasuke, Deidara is not a _thing_, he is my slave." Itachi wrapped his arms around the long-haired blond, kissing his cheek affectionately.

Deidara pushed the raven off with a huff before properly introducing himself to Naruto. "I'm Deidara, Itachi's fiancé, yeah." He shook Naruto's hand before continuing, "Oh, Naruto! I rememb-" Or rather, he tried to continue until Sasuke cut him iff with a kick in the shin.

"Dammit Sasuke, stop damaging my property!" Itachi scolded and pulled Deidara to his side, sheilding him from his younger brother.

Suddenly, the door unlocked, revealing Suigetsu. "Sasuke, did you ever get to buying the-" the white-haird teen stopped to the sight in front of him. There was a blue-eyed blond next to a dark-eyed raven. But next the them was a taller dark-eyed raven and blue-eyed blond, both with longer rubbed his eyes and with a "Fuck this shit. I don't even do drugs," he escaped to his room.

"Maybe it was a bad idea bringing him with you, yeah?" Deidara looked at Sasuke.

"Oh no, I enjoy watching him suffer," he replied stoically.

Naruto cleared his throat. "As amusing as you all are, I should probably be going now. It was nice meeting you, Deidara, Itachi."

Seconds after Naruto left Itachi smirked and Deidara squealed, "He doesn't remember us?"

Sasuke glared dangerously at the couple. "No. Let's keep it that way. He doesn't need to know anything."

"But brother, you seemed so incredibly happy in his presence."

"So I'll be happy in his presence secretly then."

"But would you just be estatic if you made him yours, to be able to-"

"Call me when dinners ready, Deidara." Sasuke stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

"Look at that. You made him upset, yeah."

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't enjoy it. I know I've rubbed off on you," Itachi winked, though he meant the more... innocent definition.

"Unfortunately, yeah." The blond grinned.

-SNS-

After Sasuke had finished his own homework, he got bored quickly. He groaned as he flopped down on his bed. He had read all his books at least twice, listened to all his CDs, had seen every movie in the house so many timeshe could recite each line by heart, and even stalked Naruto a little bit on facebook and twitter.

Ahem.

He looked around his room hoping that a miracle would occur and something fantastic would pop up.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. _How could I forget that I live with one of my friends?_

He rolled out of bed and headed to the basement, throwing a jacket at Suigetsu. "Get up, we're going to see a movie."

"Well, I mean, since you asked so nicely I must oblige." Suigetsu shoved his phone and keys in his pocket, followkng Sasuke out the door.

"We'll be back!" He called into the house, the sound echoed so he was sure his brother had heard it. As he was about to close the door a voice stopped him.

"Wait," Deidara slid into view, "Stop by Naruto's house a tell him you love him, yeah."

"Fuck off, 'yeah.'" Sasuke mocked. Something was off- He hadn't heard Suigetsu laugh at him yet. Sasuke turned to see what was up with his friend. Only to be met with a bright yellow mop of hair that fell in front of eyes a blue deeper than the ocean. They stared at each other for a while; Sasuke out if embarassement and Naruto out of shock. _Now_ Suigetsu was laughing.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Um, hey... Naruto..." his voice trailed off slightly, "Was there something you needed or..."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head nervously. "My parents said they wanted you and Itachi to come over to my house for dinner on Friday."

"Why?"

"Oh, uhh... Something about wanting to see you again- just some crazy shit. I mean they said they'd seen you before, how weird is that, right? We've never even met before!" Naruto chuckled nervously. He kept rambling about never knowing who Sasuke was while the raven's gaze bore into his eyes.

Finally, Sasuke looked away. "Hn" was all he said but in his mind thoughts flew 1 000 miles a second. _Did Naruto here Deidara? Is that why he was acting weird? Of course it's why he's acting weird! Now he'll never want to go near me again. Oh shit. What am I supposed to do now?_

He cursed Itachi in his mind. Why, of all people, was Itachi in love with that idiot?

"Oh, umm, ok! Well, see you tomorrow." Naruto turned and walked away, his heart racing.

"So... Sasuke, still up for that movie or are you gonna lock yourself in your room and giggle into a pillow?" A white-haired boy asked, amusement clear on his face. It didn't bother him, watching his fried act love-struck over someone who obviously loves him back but is just too stubborn to see it. Had it been anyone else he would've gotten annoyed and told them to 'Man up, get over it, and ask them out,' but Sasuke was different.

Sees like everyone likes watching Sasuke suffer.

"Shut up and get in the car. We're going to see the most terrifying horror there is."

"Alright, alright. Relax, jeeze, I was just kidding." Suigetsu raised his hands in surrender, though the grin on his face said otherwise.

Some blocks away, a blond boy sat in his room, repeating those words that had his stomach flip over and over:

_Stop by Naruto's house and tell him you love him, yeah._


	7. Disaster Dinner

**Ahh, this story is almost over! Only 3 chapters left! I was thinking about a sequel, but what do you think? I have some ideas already... But opinions matter! Ok thank you and on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text below. **

**Disaster Dinner**

* * *

Friday came quickly, and Naruto was having his usual morning freakout about Sasuke. Except this time he didn't have Sakura with him, he had Gaara.

"And why don't you just tell him you love him? You heard - what was his name... Deidara say that he loved you." Gaara wasn't very sensitive or understanding on the subject of love, being as asexual as he was.

"Because, maybe he was just kidding. Maybe Sasuke actually hates me and Dei said the opposite just to annoy him!"

"Or maybe he spoke the truth. Either way that doesn't explain why you don't just tell him."

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY, GAARA!" Naruto screamed. He was on edge today. He knew his parents would spill his secret. He hadn't told them that Sasuke forgot about them yet.

Gaara's eyes widened at Naruto's outburst, but otherwise showed no emotion. "So why did you call me over again? You knew I was going to do this."

Naruto's expression softened and he smiled, "Yeah. I just needed to hear it a few times."

Gaara snorted. "Come on, we better be off."

-SNS-

-**Naruto's POV**-

I was going to have a nervous breakdown any second now. I was going to fall to my knees and scream to the heavens because oh sweet Jesus my parents were preparing dinner and Sasuke and Itachi were going to be here in an hour. My mom rushed around the kitchen while my dad tried to help her in any way he could. She just shooed him away, he was never good at cooking.

I probably brushed my hair and my teeth and changed my clothes 80 times over again. I was currently wearing a fitted pair of faded blue jeans along with an orange t-shirt with a white design of two lines that met in a swirl in the middle. My hair stuck out all over the place, and I was sure that brushing it had only made it worse.

"Naruto, can you come help me with the salad?" My mom called from downstairs.

I pulled at my shirt before obeying.

"Thanks, just chop up those veggies and toss them in," my mom smiled. I wonder why she thinks that I would be better at this than my dad. He may be bad, but I can burn cereal. It was a miracle I didn't chop my own finger off while cutting carrots.

"So, when'll they be here?" My dad inquired.

"Uhh, about half an hour I think."

"You don't sound very excited, Naruto. Did something happen between you and Sasuke at school?"

"No! No, nothing at all. I'm just... used to him, so it's not as exciting." Ha. Hilarious.

"Oh, well, I'm excited, and I'm sure Kushina is overly-excited. I can't wait to see Fugaku again." My father smiled remembering his best friend. He didn't know yet.

"Yeah, Mikoto and I sure have a lot of catching up to do," my mother laughed.

"About that..." I started, "Sasuke's parents sort of passed away. That's why they moved back here in the first place. Car crash a few months ago." Short and straight to the point. That's new.

I saw the small heartbreak in their eyes. They were being informed that some of their best friends had died before a dinner which my mom was 'overly-excited' for. Well, not anymore.

They still pulled on a smile and a sad chuckle. "We'll have to avoid that subject then." My dad said.

I nodded, looking down. I can already tell that this dinner is going to be a disaster.

Exactly half an hour later, the doorbell rang. My dad sprinted to the door to reach it before my mom. "Sasuke, Itachi, hi! Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

I almost had to take a few steps back after Sasuke entered. Dear God did Sasuke look sexy. He had his usual black skinny jeans but he wore a white button down shirt instead of his usual sweatshirt.

I will not admit to moaning quietly when he looked my way and smiled.

My dad led them to the dinning room where I was setting up the table. "Would you like any help with that?" Sasuke asked. So he was being polite in front if my parents, if we were alone he'd probably say something along the lines if 'Let me help before you kill yourself trying to do everything at once.'

"No, I'm fine, thanks. You're the guest, after all."

"Guest? Ha! This used to be my second home when we were younger, I feel like I'm obliged to help set the table." He still kept that small (but genuine) smile on his face while he spoke.

What. What. What. "What?"

His face remained the same, but his eyes went dull. "Oh, sorry, I just... Okay, nevermind." He turned away from me with his hands behind his back, one hand squeezing his wrist so hard I thought it would fall off.

But I was clenching my jaw so hard I thought it would snap. He remembered. He remembers the house. But that means he remembers me and my parents. He remembers _me_.

Oh my God. Does that mean he remembered the promise? Does that mean he kept it?

No, of course not. Don't get ahead of yourself.

He just said he remembers the the house. Okay, good enough for now. Maybe if I can ease him into remembering-

Fucking hell.

I'm not supposed to remember.

Motherfucking hell.

I'm an idiot.

He thinks I don't remember him. I probably blew all my chances with him the minute I re-introduced myself without even saying that he looked familiar. _Stop by Naruto's house and tell him you love him, yeah_.

What if he loved me back?

My eyes flicked towards him and met his, but he quickly looked down and played with his hands.

"Naruto, can you come get the dishes?"

And so the Disaster Dinner begins.

-SNS-

-**Sasuke POV**-

Itachi, me, Naruto, Minato then Kushina. That was the order we sat in at the round table. We all had food on our plates and were eating, but the awkward atmoshpere kept everything silent.

But knowing the Uzumaki's, that won't last long because-

"You two have gotten so tall since I last saw you. Itachi, I remember when you were shorter than me!"

"Yeah, now you're taller than me." Minato joined with his wife.

"What ten years can do to you." Itachi responded.

He brought his fork to his mouth, and I noticed something new. I guess Kushina did at the same time. "Itachi, is that a ring on you're finger? Who's the lucky kid?"

"I'm sure you remember Deidara."

"Really? Still with him, eh?" Minato smiled. "So when did you propose?"

"Yeah, Itachi. When /did/ you propose?" This whole thing was news to me. Though I do vaguely recall hearing my brother say something about Deidara saying 'fiancé.'

"A few nights after we returned. I thought you knew, little brother. I'm sure you could hear us," he smirked. Ah, yes. There's the perveted innuendo Itachi, and right in front of the Uzumakis too!

"Deidara did scream 'yes' quite loudly." His smirk stretched, probably proud that I had his abilities as well.

"What about you, Sasuke any relationships or crushes on cute girls?" Naruto tensed as his mother asked the question.

"No, I'm still waiting for the right person," I said, eyeballing Naruto. Everyone in the room would be able to tell, except the idiot himself who refused to look up from his plate.

"Isn't that an understatement." Shut up, Itachi. Don't go any further. Just stop now.

"What do you mean by that," Naruto asked. Oh God now he's in on the conversation.

"Sasuke has waited 10 years for the right person. One of the reasons we came back bere was because he wouldn't stop talking about him."

Minato laughed, "Same thing with Naruto here." Both of our eyes widened, and I knew he was silently begging the same thing I was. Personally, I didn't really want to hear about how Naruto met Sakura and fell in love with her after my departure. That was a story I could live without.

"Years and years he went on about going out to get you, Sasuke. Always planning about how to make you his."

Well. That was unexpected.

"Mm-hmm, he even once tried to write a love letter when he was 15, but he threw away all the copied he made." Kushina joined.

"Sasuke wrote poems. He still has them on his walls. I actually memorized some of them, and looking back on it I worry about Sasuke's level of testosterone."

Naruto and I hadn't moved the entire conversation. I stood slowly, and thanked them for the meal, and preceeded to dart out the door and to the only safe place I knew: The treehouse.


	8. Sas-uke

**OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT UPDATING TODAY. SORRY. **

**Okay. So. This chapter did NOT turn out the way I wanted it to. It was sort of difficult to write, so I cut out some stuff and switched some more stuff around. I know it's a little rushed but I don't know I tried... Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text below. **

**Sas-_uke_**

* * *

He hadn't been to the treehouse since he'd moved back. But someone must have been there, there were new improvements. But this place was so isolated no one would have been able to find it if they didn't know where it was.

That, and the fact that the large poster Sasuke had made a long time ago was kept clean from dust had the raven torn.

Naruto remembered him.

He _fucking_ remembered Sasuke the _entire time_.

To top it all off, apparenty Naruto loved him too!

You might think that this would make Sasuke happy and giddy and excited. Nope. Sasuke was downright _furious_. He was going to rip the blond's head off with his bare hands.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, I know you're here! Let me the fuck in!"

Oh look, here was his prey.

"Oh and what makes you think that I'd do that?" Sasuke growled.

"Fine then!" A shuffling could be heard from beneath the hatch, and then the leaves of the tree brushed against eachother. Naruto swung through the window from the branch above the small house.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, to have a nice, calm little chat- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, yeah, what do you want me to say? You heard Itachi, you already fucking know everything!"

"I want you to tell me why you didn't yell me in the first place!"

"You fucking idiot! I thought you _forgot_ about me, Naruto. I wasn't about to pour out my heart to someone who seemingly didn't know me!" Sasuke was past furios now. He was rabid.

"_I_ forgot about _you_? I had a plan Sasuke: If you remembered me then I would tell you, but you're the one who 'seemingly' forgot about me! I was crushed, goddammit!"

"What on Earth made you think I forgot about you! I wasn't the one who re-introduced myself without even saying that I looked remotely familiar."

"You didn't say anything at all. You stared at me like I was just anoter idiot polluting this world." Naruto's voice wasn't loud or angry and upset anymore. It was backing down.

"You stared at Sakura the same way I stared at you, I mean _really_ stared. I thought you broke our promise. The only thing that got me through so many years was our promise, and I thought tou forgot about th-" Sasuke stopped when Naruto shoved his tongue down his throat.

He was holding Sasuke by his hips and his eyes we closed. Naruto's tongue moved around Sasuke's mouth, nearly moaning at his flavour. Naruto really moaned when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and started to kiss back.

Naruto was the one that pulled back, "You thought I broke our promise? I was sure you broke it first, being the sexy, broody asshole that you are." He attached his lips to Sasuke's again. The best moment of his life so far was when Sasuke grinned into the kiss.

-SNS-

The sun had set not long ago and our two boys were now inside a large sleeping bag. They had laid out some layers between them and the floor before settling in. Sasuke was laying on top of Naruto, his head on his chest as Naruto had an arm around his waist.

After about 3 hours of non-stop kisses they finally decided to forgive each other for being such blind idiots. And after that they kissed some more.

"So you never kissed anyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"You should know that I never go back on my word." Naruto responded. "So, you staying here with me tonight?"

"Hmm let me think about that. Should I stay here with you, warm and fuzzy and anxious and really wanting those lips more, or back with my demon-spawn of a brother, his idiot-now-fiancé, and my recently turned sceond best friend who will tease me to no end about this?"

"I must admit, that second option sounds pretty appealing." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, you're making me smile. My jaw is starting to hurt." It was _almost_ a whine.

"Guess that means no more making out until it feels better."

Sasuke's head shot up. "Would you look at that, some godly power has suddenly healed my jaw.

"Is this like, an addiction now or something? Because if it is I'm completely supportive of it," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke down.

Their kisses weren't awkward or sloppy, even if they went until 17 waiting, but they were perfect. Soft and passionate and loving.

Sasuke pulled back. "When?"

"I think when I was 12 I realized that girls were fucking insane and that guys were really cute, but at 14 I started to get unexplainably happy when I thought of you."

"Huh, that late? I knew I loved you since I was 5," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut up." Naruto grinned. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Mm?" His eyes were closed and he was slowly falling to sleep as he laid on Naruto's chest.

"I love you."

Naruto felt Sasuke smile, "I love you more."

-SNS-

Sasuke awoke, his mental alarm always set for 7:00. Knowing it was a Saturday, he smuggled back into his pillow to fall back to sleep. There was, however, something wrong with his usually flat and stiff pillow.

This pillow was warm and comfortable and human like and smelled like summer. And it moved.

"Finally awake?" Goddamn, if that morning voice wasn't the best thing he'd ever heard. Sasuke opened an eye to peer up at his living pillow, only to blush furiously when he saw golden hair and blue orbs. He shot up, but with the constiricting sleeping bag around him he fell next to Naruto.

Eventually, everything from last night came back to Sasuke. From the sort-of fight to the long make-out sessions to the final confession of "_I love you_"s. He relaxed into Naruto's arm, placing his head on his shoulder. "So what does this make us?"

Naruto thought for a moment, a thousand words rushing at him. "Soulmates, companions, mates, lovebirds, turtledoves, second-halves, counterparts, but I mean, if you want we can just be boyfriends."

Sasuke chuckled, "Where did that burst of intelligence come from?"

"Who knows..."

"So... What are we gonna tell everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want to keep this a secret then by all means-"

"No!" Sasuke interruppted. "I don't, I just wanted it to be okay with you."

Naruto grinned. "It shouldn't be that hard, everyone I'm close to has known I've had it bad for like two years now."

"Do I know become friends with your friends? Because Suigetsu is annoying as fuck." It wasn't that Sasuke actually disliked Suigetsu, he was just annoying as fuck.

"If you want to. I'm sure you'd get along with Gaara, you could compare glares!"

"Yes, because that is what I look for in a friend: The quality of their glares."

"Bastard, I'm trying. Anyways, we should probably go back to the house. I need to showers." At this, Sasuke made a suggestive smirk and Naruto laughed, pushing away his boyfriend. "Not until we're married!" He shouted before escaping the treehouse.

-SNS-

"Finally," was all Itachi commented upon learning that Sasuke and Naruto were together.

"Took you long enough, yeah."

"Hey, does this mean that I can tell you that when Naruto fucks you can you please not screech as loud as Deidara. I enjoy my sleep." Suigetsu was happy for his friend, don't get me wrong, but the hours of sleep he's lost is far over the amount he'd be okay with.

Sasuke went red, "Who said I was bottoming!?"

Naruto grinned mischeviously, "Oh, nothing. It was probably just a guess, Sas-_uke_."

"Shut up, don't make me rethink about my choices."

"I don't think you _can_, Sas-_uke_." Even Itachi almost laughed at that one.


	9. Chapter 9

**I HAVE BEEN BUSY. FORGIVE ME MY BEAUTIFUL READERS.**

**So I wanted to describe Naruto and Sasuke's relationship but not from their POV or in 3rd person; so I wrote this in other characters POV because I haven't seen a lot of it before and because I wanted to involve them a little more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text below.**

* * *

-Itachi and **Deidara**-

I saw the improvement.

He didn't lock himself in his room anymore. Or ignore me (he had grown to rolling his eyes and scoffing). He doesn't even insult Deidara as often.

**I'm still not used to that, yeah. Sometimes I think he even acknowledges my presence.**

It is kind of odd isn't it? But it's a good change. Naruto is a good influence on him. It's nice to see him laugh and smile like he did when he was a kid. It's almost nostalgic. I wonder what he would do f I started to laugh and-

**No. I don't think you even know how it works.**

...

You're right. I was almost sure Sasuke forgot too, but Naruto somehow taught him. God, that kid has taught Sasuke a lot of things. My brother may be a boy-genius academically, but he's an idiot when it comes to real life. I'm still surprised that he was able to befriend Suigetsu, but then again that kid's got some issues. He and Sasuke are both a little...

**Evil, sadistic, wicked, corrupted, diabolical, mephistophelian? I think they're spawns of the Devil, yeah. Maybe Naruto is an angel or something.**

Trying to impress me or something?

**Oh, always.**

Back on topic: Sasuke and Naruto. I think they switch.

**Not a lot though. Usually Naruto tops, yeah? **

Hn. Sasuke moans like a bitch. He's almost as loud as you. I just wish they wouldn't do it at midnight. I still need my sleep.

**You sleep like a baby after you're done with me! A bomb could go off next to you're head and you'd still be sleeping, yeah!**

Well, maybe I just need you more...

-SNS-

-Suigetsu-

He has reactions now!

God, do I love messing with Sasuke. I just can't mess with Naruto. My stomach is still bruised from the last time I made fun of Naruto in front of Sasuke. I knew he was good at fighting, but _holy shit _could Sasuke punch! I've never seen him so deadly before.

Though I won't actually admit it _out loud, _I am glad that Sasuke is finally with Naruto. Now I don't have to deal with him whining in my ear about the blond every 10 minutes. But I do have to deal with them screaming from the bedroom every 2 hours.

The money I've wasted on headphones...

-SNS-

-Ino and **Sakura**-

They're so cute together! With the little 'secret' kisses and the constant "I love you"s and the hand holding. Kya~

**I've seen them in the field behind the school, lying next to each other with Sasuke's head resting on Naruto's chest. They're the most adorable couple! I can't believe I almost wanted Sasuke to myself. **

But of course Sasuke _still_ has fangirls even when they already know that he's dating Naruto.

**We've been doing a pretty good job of _keeping them quiet_ though. My knuckles are starting to hurt... Speaking of knuckles: Who do you think bottoms?**

Eee! I think they switch. They both come to school with small limps. I think Sasuke would be a little bit gentler about it though. He's so overprotective over Naruto that I don't think he'd want to accidentally 'damage' him.

**Ohh, shhh! Here they come! They're too cute! **

-SNS-

-Kiba and **Hinata**-

Though I am happy for him, I sorta miss having Naruto around. He spends a little more time with Sasuke then with us. Usually my best friend would almost _always_ be with us through the day, but now he's almost stuck to Sasuke.

**W-Well Kiba, remember when we first started d-dating? We were also a little further from the group than usual. Also, N-Naruto has 10 years of catching up to do with Sasuke. Don't worry, they'll be around more soon.**

Yeah, but still... I miss my buddy! It's like Sasuke is stealing him from me.

**Think of it l-like this: If I h-had gone away for a few months with my family and came back, would you rather see a movie with Naruto or go to d-dinner with me?**

Well of course I'd go to dinner with you! I'd miss you and you're my girlfriend and I would want to see you again and-

Oh.

**See? They just want to c-catch up a little, go a little f-further in their relationship. They'll come around, don't worry.**

-SNS-

-Gaara-

...

...

...

Good for them.


	10. The Wedding

**Oh my god I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! My internet was weird two weeks ago and last weekend I didn't have my laptop or phone, and then I redid this chapter 5 times because it never turned out right, BUT I HAVE 3 ONESHOTS AND A NEW STORY SOON OK? ****ANYWAYS:**

**The Wedding**

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Sasuke panted and flopped back down on the now sticky bed. He took a few deep breaths before throwing himself off the bed. "You shouldn't have gone so rough, now my ass hurts."

Naruto grinned at him, "It wasn't my fault you were shirtless when I walked in." He walked around the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a light kiss. "Nor was it my fault that you screamed 'Harder!'"

Sasuke pushed him away and groaned. "The wedding is in and hour and we just fucked," he sighed. "Hurry up and get in the shower, you idiot. And no ravishing me until after the dinner."

Naruto laughed, "So I can ravish you while dessert is being served?"

"If you're good."

-SNS-

Sasuke checked his hair once more in the mirror before standing straight and looking over his entire attire. It was a pretty basic suit, nothing special. White shirt, black vest, black jacket, dark blue tie, an Uchiha crest pin on the left side of the jacket.

He exited the bathroom and Naruto looked up from his phone. His eyes widened as he took in Sasuke's appearence. "Breathtaking," he commented, actually breathless. He stood and pulled Sasuke to him, "God, you're beautiful."

"Not too bad yourself," Sasuke smirked despite his blushing. Naruto wore a white shirt and black vest with a bright orange tie. It was one of the few times he looked /clean/. "In fact, you're downright sexy."

Naruto leaned forwards but was soon pushed back, "I said after the dinner!"

"Kissing is not ravishing!" Naruto whined.

"Deal with it."

"Fine," Naruto pouted. "How do you think they're holding up?" He asked suddenly.

Sasuke thought for a second before replying. "Deidara is either hyperventalating or jumping off the walls while he applies an entire pencil of eyeliner, and Itachi is probably waiting patienly for 4:00, but the Itachi inside him has died a few times due to excitement."

Naruto nodded, "Very good. We should probably check on them."

Sasuke agreed and both left to console the two soon-to-be spouses. Before they left in opposite direnctions Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, "Hey, I love you."

Sasuke gave in. He pecked Naruto on the lips before taking off and shouting over his shoulder, "Love you too."

-SNS-

Sasuke clapped as the final speech finished, glad for the endless talking to finally cease. The applaud died down and chatter arose from the small crowd for a little while before Sasuke stood for the last word. He clinked his glass a few times to gather people attention before he spoke.

"Good evening, hope you've had a good time so far. For those of you who haven't met me, I'm Sasuke, Itachi's brother." He started unoriginally, but then again who didn't start speaking that way? "I want to thank all of you for coming on Itachi and Deidara's behalf, and I want to thank them for finally sealing the deal on all our behalfs, because it's been 17 years already and it admittedly got somewhat frustrating to hear Itachi always talk about Dei and vice versa. So congradulations to the newly-weds, and I hope you two will finally shut up about the marriage." Chuckling floated through the air as Sasuke sat back down. He didn't know it, but he was smiling. It wasn't fake or for the speech, but he was honest-to-god happy for Itachi and Deidara's marriage. At last.

Now, all the speeches were done, the dinner was finished, dessert was being served, and Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to drag him to the washrooms. He looked to Itachi when he saw the blond stand, "How long do you think we have?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and smirked, "At my wedding? Shame, Sasuke. I'd say 10 more minutes before the DJ starts the first dance. Be there, I want you to take notes on how to dance before Naruto forces you."

Sasuke nodded and stood but Itachi stopped him, "By the way, I'll tell the DJ you're proposing after the couples dance." Sasuke turned away quickly, and made his way to the washroom blushing darkly.

It had been two years before Itachi and Deidara had finally got married. It wasn't really a matter if planning or time or money, they just wanted some more time to be sure about this.

During that time, Sasuke and Naruto had grown together. They graduated highschool, Sasuke with the highest grades and Naruto with surprisingly not the lowest. They hadn't gone to collage immediately and were starting next year somewhere in university. Sasuke worked at a bookstore where he got a discount which came in handy as he was an avid reader, and Naruto had gotten a job at the cafe in the bookstore where he was the most liked worker.

They weren't one of those really clingy couples that needed each other every minute of every day, but this was the only place hiring where both their strongsuits applied.

They had their own apartment in the same building as Kiba and Hinata who where also engaged and Gaara and his new boyfriend Neji (nobody had seen that coming, not even Gaara himself). Suigetsu had gone to collage, and Ino and Sakura were traveling with their significant others.

And now, after two years of reuniting, at his brother's wedding, Sasuke was going to propose to the man he loved more than life.

But that was for a little later this evening.

Now was for wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and attempting to shove his tongue down the blond's throat.

Naruto's hands pulled Sasuke closer to him by his waist as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled and rolled together before the two pulled back for air. It didn't last long as Naruto smashed their lips together again. His hands slipped down Sasuke's waist and to his thighes, lifting Sasuke up and pressing him against the wall.

Naruto pulled away and pressed his head against Sasuke's, grinning. "I can't believe you made me wait this long to kiss you. Even in the car you wouldn't let me near you," he whispered.

"I can't believe you lasted that long," Sasuke panted. "And now, you have to wait even longer because dessert should be finished and the dances are staring." Sasuke dropped his legs from Naruto's waist and straightened his jacket.

"But," Naruto pouted and pulled Sasuke towards him again, "We just started."

"No, now come on." Sasuke ordered promptly walked away. He stopped at the door and turned to open speak-

-SNS-

"I love you."

Naruto squeezed his waist tighter as they swayed, "I love you too."

"And I'll love you for a long time, too."

"And I, you," the blond replied, placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's forhead. He felt Sasuke's chest rise with a deep breath before he pulled away. Naruto became slightly concerned at the look on the raven's face when he pulled back. When Sasuke dropped onto one knee, his concern disappeared and surprise rose. When he pulled a small belvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring, he felt nothing but ecstasy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are my everything. You've been my best friend since I was born, you've been my lover since I returned to Konoha, and you're the light if my life and the reason I breath. And hopefully, you'll become my husband. Will you do the honour of marrying me, my love?" Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto the entire time, watching as he got a darker shade of red with every word. He knew that Naruto wouldn't, couldn't say no, but he still felt anxious until he got his reply.

A sqeaked out "Yes!" from behind tan hands was all Sasuke needed to become the one of the happiest men in the room.

**THE END**

* * *

**So I though about doing a sequel, but I really like how this came out, so I think I'll end it here.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and big thanks to all my reviewere and everyone who followed and favourited xxx**

**-anth3m**


End file.
